


5 times Stiles was obsessed with Lydia's body

by slowlyfallingmadlyinlove



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Slice of Life, Slithers of angst, my favourite idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove/pseuds/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove
Summary: It does what it says on the tin.Literally 5 times Stiles Stilinski was obsessed with Lydia Martin's body.





	1. Lydia's Hair

Stiles knew that there was something different about Lydia, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Stiles was sat behind her in class, counting down the seconds until lunch, chin propped up on his forearm, fingertips tapping the same rhythm on the desk that he had been doing for the past 15 minutes. His gaze flickered from the long hand on the clock to the strawberry blonde in front of him. The grey, shoulderless sweater she wore highlighted the soft, porcelain skin underneath it. The floral, navy skirt she was wearing emphasized her curves in the most elegant way. The light makeup she sported demonstrated her natural beauty whilst telling everyone that she still cared about her appearance. Her hand hadn't slowed since the class started taking notes on the video at the front of the room, 30 minutes ago. Everything about Lydia seemed normal, so why was he adamant that something was wrong?

After another agonizing 5 minutes of doing nothing and being shouted at by their teacher to wake up, it hit him. 

Lydia's hair had no shape to it. No natural waviness or detailed braid that Stiles knew would take an hour for her to perfect. Just, dead straight. The volume was minuscule, it made Lydia's cheeks look slightly more hollow, the highlights and different tones of her hair were barely visible. With all the effort Lydia had obviously put into her appearance, her not doing her hair made it look like she almost didn't care, to someone else. To Stiles, it was obvious something was wrong.

The end of class came after too long, teens stampeding out of the classroom, only more gracefully and organized. Stiles was paralyzed, watching Lydia place her notes into her binder, her hair clinging to her body like curtains. He watched her shoulders tense before she spun around to face him, an honest smile stretching her cheeks.

"What's up?" Lydia asked, her eyes sparkling with admiration. He knew that something changed between them since Eichen House, a sort of tension between them, a cloud hovering over them, waiting to envelop them at any given point. He had the suspicion that maybe-just-maybe- she liked him too, but he didn't want to say anything in case he embarrassed himself.

He shook himself out of his stare and picked up on what she had said. "Oh nothing, just, can I ask you a weird question?" Lydia's eyebrows knitted together and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Am I going to regret this?" 

"I mean, probably." Lydia let out a breathy laugh and looked down as Stiles scratched the back of his neck. The tension hung heavy in the air, despite the innocent question.

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you do your hair today?" Her smile dissipated slowly and he could see her gulp, signaling that she was either nervous or uncomfortable. Stiles didn't know which one was worse at the moment.

"Ok. Sit," Lydia signaled to the desk after letting out a quick exhale of breath. He obeyed, sitting on top of the desk as Lydia sat on the chair of said desk. They were close enough to see the patterns in each other's iris', their breaths mingling in the space between them.

"Ever since Eichen House," Lydia let out a breath, turning to look away. Stiles could tell Lydia's eyes were glazing over, cloudy with unshed tears. It was always like that when Lydia talked about Eichen House, the same pained look on her face. Stiles gently took Lydia's hand, intertwining their fingers together and lightly rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb. Lydia looked back and Stiles signed to Lydia that it was ok to open up to him. So she did; "I have been having trouble styling my hair. It hurts too much to do on my right side and I don't want to only do it on one side. I don't want to risk burning it or opening up the wound again." Stiles looked down at Lydia with as much love as he could muster and the amount love Lydia sent back to him warmed him up like a thousand suns.

Stiles reached his free hand over and buried it in the hair on the right side of her head, thumb tenderly running over the scar and through the shorter section of hair. A small, gentle smile etched across his face and his eyes moved from his hands to her eyes. His fingers left her hair to slide down to her cheek, stroking her cheekbones, and running his thumb lightly across her bottom lip.He could feel her warm breath leaving her mouth on his thumb pad. His eyes stayed on hers, both of theirs sparkling with love and adoration. From an outsider's perspective, it would have looked like they were about to kiss. Stiles and Lydia could both understand it. They were waiting for the other to make a move. It didn't happen though. 

"You still look beautiful though," Stiles whispered to her, "You always will."


	2. Lydia's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, I've been busy with exams recently.
> 
> I hope you like it xx

They had just gotten Stiles back two weeks ago.

Lydia and Stiles had been "unofficially" dating since then, confirming their love for one another during a kiss of pure passion and love. Lydia's time without Stiles had some of the worst months of her life. Every day was torturous for her, trying to remember the boy she loved. So when their long-awaited reunion occurred, their kiss had confirmed to the other that they were the one. 

Things had grown quiet since the Ghost Riders had left Beacon Hills. The town had no recollections of it almost becoming a ghost town, the school had become full again and Stiles had three months of homework to catch up on. Students around the school had been confused but not disheartened (actually more proud) when Stiles and Lydia had walked into the school holding hands and whispering sweet nothings. It was bound to happen at one point. Kids would talk about them all the time. Even teachers gossiped about them in the staff room. The two had spent hours at each others house in those two weeks. Falling asleep together and waking up the same. They were in peace. They were in love.

"I'm gonna get in the shower."Lydia patted the bed and stood up, walking over to the bathroom with a sway in her hips. Stiles watched her, smirking into his fist as he continued to flick through research absentmindedly. He saw the door shut after her and he started to clean up his work. Shuffling could be heard as well as the shower turning on. A small, content smile stretched across his features, revealing in the domesticity of his life. Being with Lydia had been better than he had ever imagined. They had both become softer, more light, happier in general. Stiles had never felt so free and he knew that Lydia hadn't either. When Lydia look at him, her eyes sparkled like emeralds, a special glint that was reserved for only him. 

After around 10 minutes later, the sound of the shower turned off and Stiles slowly stood up from his seat at his desk. Slowly, he made his way to the door, fingers brushing the cool metal of the handle. He turned it slightly, letting it slide open a crack. Lydia was stood in front the mirror, fiddling with her makeup wipes, her wet hair stuck to her back. A light blush coloured the apples of her cheeks due to the temperature of water. Stiles slipped silently into the bathroom, shutting the door after him to avoid interruptions. Lydia momentarily glanced up at him in the reflection in front of her before going back to looking back down. A smirk spread across her lips and she let out a puff of air through her nose.

Stiles' eyes were focused on her exposed back. The small, round birthmark on her shoulder. The dots of random freckles. The few, scattered moles. His eyes followed each vertebra, gliding them over the crevices of each one and the small bumps of were they pressed against her skin. Her usually strawberry blonde hair was now a deep chestnut colour, shining from the conditioner she used. He reached out his fingers to touch her, craving the feel of her soft skin. Small droplets of water raced down her back, disappearing into the soft white towel. His fingers traced the water tracks with a feather-light touch, just above the moving droplet and reaching down to the small of her back. Eyes skimmed up to her face in the reflection, an expression of pure bliss plastered on it. Her eyes were closed, bee-stung lips opened slightly, blushed intensely. 

"Hey," Stiles whispered huskily as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and in between her shoulder blades after moving her hair out of the way. His breath warm, ticking her skin.

"Hey", Lydia breathed out.

"You ready to go to bed?" Stiles spun Lydia around after a few minutes of hugging, rubbing her back comfortingly. A toothy grin appeared on her face as Stiles took her hand and opened the bathroom door, directing her to his bed where she laid down on her front. He slid off his clothes and got into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her back and pressing a small, thoughtful kiss on her back. They fell a peaceful sleep together, revealing in the love they felt for each other.


End file.
